HGSS: The Sinnoh Saga
HGSS: The Sinnoh Saga is the official sequel to the popular fanfic, HGSS: Johto Saga. The sequel is about character Ethan Goldman traveling around the Sinnoh Region with newly encountered friends, and some old ones and experiencing the amazing things that occur in the regions outside of his homeland of the Johto Region. He finds himself with his Aipom after he arrives there, in an unexpected encounter, and he agrees to have it along as his only Johto Pokemon to accompany him. Chapters Season 1 (No Openings) Chapter 1: Hearts of Sinnoh Chapter 2: Twin Leaves Chapter 3: Looker, SNPF Chapter 4: Jubilee for Jubilife Chapter 5: Ready, Set, Spotlight Chapter 6: Stage Set Chapter 7: Forced Recognition Chapter 8: Oreburgh Chapter 9: Rock'd Chapter 10: Having a Gruff Mine Chapter 11: Troubles in Doubles, Part 1 Chapter 12: Troubles in Doubles, Part 2 Chapter 13: Troubles in Doubles, Part 3 Chapter 14: Flowers with Gusto Chapter 15: In-Floaroma Patterns Main Character Mini Biographies Ethan Goldman Ethan is the returning main character from the Johto Region. He is a skilled trainer, and has been studying pokemon all of his life. His dream was to become the champion of the Johto Region, but it was for none as he was defeated by his Rival, Silver. He and Silver have a harsh rivalry, but Ethan has recently changed Silver to be more caring towards his pokemon. Ethan is a very compassionate person, and cares for every live being. He is very smart, and talented with Pokemon Battling, as he secures a close bond with all of his pokemon. Jim Voletta Jim is a recurring side-character from the Johto Region. He was a Coordinator, until Ethan found he had collected badges as well. He entered the Grand Festival and Johto League both, only to fail in both. He does not let things go to waste, and he decided to continue his journey in the Sinnoh Region. He is very smart, as well as skilled as a Coordinator. Barry Tycoon Barry seems to be very hot-headed and loose. He is rather excited about becoming a Pokemon Trainer, and is desparate to get a pokemon as when he burst out of the lab after the stolen starters. Not much is known except that he seems to be rather smart. Dawn Sinclair Dawn seems to be rather sheepish and quiet, due to her lack of many words in the first chapter. She also seems to know a bit about the world, and pokemon, and seems rather compassionate. She seems to come out of her shell when in public, and is very rambunctious, and rather rebel when it comes to handling a problem. She also has a sort of superiority complex, wanting nothing to do with dumb people, like Team Galactic. Brandon Redfield Brandon is one of Ethan's old friends, having visited him on his Johto journey. He is a strong trainer, knowing some rather spur-of-the-moment things. He competed in the Hoenn League, but said he didn't make it too far. He is smart, but rather unsocial, and strays from other people a lot of the time. When he is comfortable, he can talk a storm, however. Silver Cryster Silver showed up recently in the Sinnoh Region, but it is unknown if he has changed. Lyra Soulstice Lyra seems to be the same girl she was in Johto, but her personality has changed to be her taking a more bold, abbrasive approach to things. She still loves her pokemon, and cares for things that have anything to do with life. She is a Coordinator that when Kanto didn't have contests, she turned down Professor Oak to participate in Sinnoh. Cody Myne Cody is in adventurist and the brother of the Oreburgh Gym Leader, Roark. He is interested in the outdoors, and also studies Pokemon. However, he recently learned that he can't have his Pokemon just handed to him, but he needs to develop a bond with them. He was taught this by Ethan, who was infuriated with him at the time. Side Character Mini Biographies Trina Araragi Trina appeared to Ethan and Jim as a Professor from a far-off land researching the evolutionary chain of pokemon with Professor Elm, Rowan and Oak. She guides them to Sandgem, while on the way uses a Chiramii from the region she came from. She then heads further into the lab after escorting Jim and Ethan there. She seems to be one of the smartest professors, and the youngest of the five, and also the only female one studying evolution. She is also very hot-headed, as seen when Jim called her a man. Alexander Rowan He seems to be a very robust, cheery man, unlike his game counterpart. Very joyous, he immediately gets to the point of the PokeDexes and pokemon. He is very intelligent, and seems to be eldest of the professors, at least the ones working on the Evolution Project Ursula Childress Not much is known about her, except that she is a talented Coordinator, enough so to have beaten one of the most skilled Coordinators, Lyra, in her debut contest. She has unique Pokemon and a unique style, and is very skilled in the art of appeal and battling. Dento Grant Dento is a trainer that seems to be arrogant and cocky. He entered the Double-Tag Tournament, and wowed the whole Route with his extremely powerful attacks and amazing skill with his Pokemon. He seems to be strong, and collects Gym Badges, currently in possession of two, and will be a tough person to beat out in the Sinnoh Region. Ethan has a dislike for him, and likewise, but mainly because of his snide and condescending attitude towards others. Character Trivia This series has an ever expanding character roster, and has a great more amount of characters than HGSS: Johto Saga had. The space between season 1's ending, Troubles in Doubles, Part 3, ''and Season 2's beginning, ''Flowers with Gusto, ''is the longest hiatus the writer has ever undergone between chapters, even longer than that of Johto Saga's space between Whiplash and ''Lighthouse Terror.